


So One Will Have an Audience

by withdiamonds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdiamonds/pseuds/withdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was ecstatic that Jared had pickups to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So One Will Have an Audience

Jensen was ecstatic that Jared had pickups to do on Saturday afternoon and that he, Jensen, had the day off. Jared wasn’t exactly ecstatic, but Jensen really didn’t care.

Jensen just cared that he had five minutes to himself. Five minutes of peace, of blessed quiet. Five minutes without having to look at Jared’s blinding smile and deal with his sunny disposition was all Jensen was asking for.

Because there was just so much of that Jensen could take. Jared’s laugh, his constant, “Dude, oh my God, look at this,” his hands. His goddamn hands all over Jensen all the damn time. It drove Jensen crazy. He loved the guy, but enough was enough.

The worst part was that Jared didn’t seem to have a clue. No inkling at all that he was slowly driving Jensen insane. It was truly maddening, and it had only gotten worse since Jensen moved into Jared’s house. Who the hell had thought _that_ was a good idea, Jensen had no clue.

Sadie came over and leaned against Jensen’s legs, nudging his hand with her wet nose, getting hair all over his pants. Jensen really didn’t care, they were the old ratty sweat pants he liked to work out in, but it was the principle of the thing. More of Jared, all over him.

And that was another thing. What was it with Jared telling everyone how much he worked out in the morning, running all over Vancouver with his dogs, working out in his gym in the garage, getting up at 3am just to stay in fabulous shape, while Jensen slept the day away.

Jensen definitely did _not_ just roll out of bed and on into the car in the mornings, passing through the shower barely long enough to get his hair wet, for chrissake. He worked out, too. Maybe not as obsessively as Jared, but then who in their right mind did?

“I know, sweetie,” Jensen’s mother said when Jensen called her to complain. Her sigh sounded sort of long-suffering to Jensen’s ears, and that made him indignant, too. What the hell, Jared even stole Jensen’s mother from him, or at least her sympathy.

“People are gonna think I’m lazy,” Jensen whined. “He lies about me all the time.” His mother really should care about Jared’s perfidy. What kind of mother let her son be lied about to the press like that?

“Jensen, first of all, no one believes anything Jared says in those silly interviews. Secondly, no one could look at you and think you don’t work out. Third, why do you even care, honey?” His mother sounded so reasonable that Jensen was doubly annoyed at Jared.

“But-” he protested.

“No buts,” his mom said firmly. “Now, tell me what in the world Dean was thinking this week, sugar. I swear, that boy.”

“He was thinking he doesn’t want to go back to Hell, and that sometimes his brother is an ass.” Pretty much what Dean was always thinking, really.

Jensen’s mother sighed again. “Okay, I’ve got to go, baby. Your sister wants to go shopping.”

“Whatever. Kiss Mac for me. And thanks for nothing, Mom, you’ve been a great help,” Jensen grumbled.

His mother’s laugh rang in his ear as he hung up the phone. He looked around the kitchen for something to do, and settled on popping a frozen pizza in the oven.

Jensen wandered around while the pizza cooked, stopping in the living room long enough to flip through about half the channels on the satellite dish, going to the bathroom to take a piss, filling the dogs bowls up with fresh water.

When the pizza was done, he grabbed a couple of bottles of beer and headed off to his bedroom. He turned on the TV, found a game of some sort, and settled back to eat.

He shoved the pizza in without really noticing if it was any good or not, zoned out on the sound of the crowd cheering the basketball game, and came to with a start when he tipped up his second beer bottle and found it empty.

He sat and listened to the house settle.

It was too damn quiet, and he didn’t like it at all.

He broke into a smile when he heard Harley’s “Jared’s home!!” bark, the one that came with nine million exclamation marks, accompanied by Sadie’s joyful agreement.

It was about damn time.


End file.
